He Can't Help
by BloomingDahlia16
Summary: Mako has always provided for his baby brother but when he stumbles into someone from his past he realizes he can't help everyone.


Mud from the dirty back streets of Republic City splatters up against his already dirty boots as he walked home in the rain. The Lower City as it's been dubbed it just coming to life as the rest of Republic City settles down for the night. Mako was supposed to be starting his shift at the garbage plant only apparently he's no longer needed. He has a small handful of yuans tucked into his pocket for the day and a half of work he'd already put in but it wasn't enough. It was never enough anymore. It was the beginning of the month so the rent was due and Bolin needed new gear for the arena; Pabu needed food not to mention that neither of them had had a decent meal in weeks.

Mako pulls his scarf further up his face as the rain pelts down on him. The garbage plant was his third job this month and he still couldn't hold it down. They had to win the next round or they were going to be back on the streets. He might be able to pick up new gear from the other teams, get some of the old stuff that they didn't need.

He kicks a can across the road and swallows the scream that's building in his chest. Things were supposed to have gotten better once they had a place to live. Life was supposed to get easier. He's tired of playing grown up.

The streets turn familiar and he clenches his fists as he steps into Triad territory. He taken this route before and more often than not he ends up in some sort of fight. But with the number of people the Triads controlled it was hard not to walk through their territory.

He can list the fronts off from memory now. First was the tea shop, behind which was the distribution for their illegal goods; then it was the bookies where people could place bets on the bending tournaments; after that there were two restaurants, another tea shop, a cleaners and right before the road split in two there was a brothel. He had passed it before, always turning away from the sight. It felt … indecent to stare at them. He knows he should judge the women there but he can't help but think that he managed to get off the streets without resorting anything like that. Aside from running numbers for Zolt, he and Bolin had never done anything illegal while they'd been living on the street.

Still, he shies over to the other side of the street and turns his head away as he passes it. But even through the rain he can hear someone calling to him.

"It's a rough night out, tonight. Why don't you come inside and warm up for a bit? Wait out the storm?" Her voice is low and sultry, filled with promises of a darker sort. Mako closes his eyes and wants to continue on but the wind howls louder down the street and almost sends him flying. He stumbles across the street, landing conveniently on the porch of the brothel. He shakes the water out of his hair and eyes and looked down at the woman that called to him.

Only it's not a woman. Not really. She's barely his age; she might be a year or two younger. Her face is painted with full red lips and long lashes but he can see through that. He tries to ignore the way her dress dips down at her chest and the way her breasts are all but on display. He goes to turn away, a gentle refusal ready at his lips but he catches the little scar on her shoulder and the birthmark that sits just below it.

"Jie?" He asked, leaping back from the girl. She frowns up at him, as if to ask how he knows her name, but realization blooms on her face followed by guilt.

"Mako, hi." She won't look at him now. She fiddles with her dress, pulling the neckline up and holding it in place. She looks as though she wants to scrub every bit of make up off her face and, looking at her, Mako knows it would be an improvement from the mask she wears now.

He knows her from the streets, from back when they had been scrounging for food together or huddled around a little flame to keep warm.

Jie was Bolin's age he realizes with a start and leans further away from her. This feels wrong, more so than anything has ever felt before. She was - had been - like a little sister to him and to see her like this, all dressed up for some business man. His mind conjures up images of what goes on behind the glossy front doors of the Red Lantern, the things she has to do. It's not the acts themselves that make him sick but idea of someone as young as Jie having to perform them. His stomach rolls violently at the thought.

The silence stretches out over them and in the red glow of the light outside he can see faint shadow of a bruise her make up can't hide. He wants to say something, he wants to ask, to try and help, but it all sounds hollow to him. The offers sound forced and unwelcome in his mind. But he doesn't want this for her, not for Jie who had once been so sweet. His stomach churns again and this time he's sure he'll be sick. But the door swings open and a woman sticks her head out. Her face is caked with make up three times as heavy as Jie's but it's settled into her wrinkles making her look older than she probably is. Her rough voice carries over the clamour of the wind.

"Jie! Mr. Water Tribe wants you back. What did I tell you about leaving? You stay until the customer is done!" The woman snatches Jie by the arm and clucks at her dress, yanking the neckline back down to its original place. A jagged line of lightning cracks across the sky and the whole front room is lit up for a second. Mako sees other girls Jie's age, all dressed like her, all painted like porcelain dolls. Just as the light fades, he can make out the silhouette of a giant man advancing towards Jie, his massive hands closing around her thin arms and pulling her away from the door.

"Will you be staying? Meng is a sweet girl." The woman waves over a girl scarcely his age who stares up at him in waiting. Mako steps back into the rain, shaking his head. He doesn't trust his voice then and he doesn't trust his stomach to hold. The woman gives a shrug and slams the door shut, leaving him out in the rain, just staring at the Red Lantern.

His feet navigate the way back home while his mind reels, replaying everything he had seen until he feels dirty himself. Not even the constant rain can rid him of the sick, sticky feeling that crawls along his skin.

He doesn't look as he pushes open the door to their modest home. He doesn't even break stride as he dumps the handful of yuans on the counter.

"You okay, bro?" Bolin asks when he realizes that his brother hasn't heard a thing he's said. Mako stops and takes a breath. He's about to tell Bolin everything that had happened, everything he had seen but when he opens his eyes and sees his baby brother staring up at him with every bit of worry he can muster, he knows he can't tell him. Not when he's supposed to be the big brother who takes care of everything. Not when Jie had been his friend, too.

"I'm fine. The garbage plant laid me off but I'll find something else." He lies and sends his brother a quick, forced grin.

"I'm sure you will. Besides, I've got a few shifts down at the docks now. We'll be fine." Bolin puts his feet back on the table and relaxes knowing that everything is good now.

Mako wishes it was that easy. He's the parent now and he knows better. Only he feels worse now than he ever has before. He's known that the world was a harsh place, it was a lesson he had to learn at a young age. But it feels different now. The whole city feels darker than it did this morning and his own helplessness burns in the back of his throat. He feels as though he's been dumped in ice or been tossed through a fire. This is more than he wants to deal with; he doesn't want to know about the real problems or the actual corruption in the city. He can't believe he's thinking it, but he wants to worry about how he'll afford next week's rent or if he can afford to get two servings of dumplings at dinner. He doesn't want to think about Jie or Meng or any of the others he knows he can't help.

He pushes through to the bathroom and sits against the tub. He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes until he sees stars and stays like that until his temples stop pounding. There is nothing I can do, he chants over and over again to himself but instead of alleviating his guilt it makes him feel worse. I can't do anything, I can't help anyone.

Mako tips his head back until it clangs against the ancient tub. That admission doesn't help anything; rent is still due, Bolin still needs new gear and they need to eat at some point. Again, he bangs his head against the ceramic. Nothing ever changes that, nothing ever makes their life any easier.

The door creaks open and Mako opens one eye to look up at his brother.

"Here," Bolin says, holding a mug out to him before taking a seat across from Mako on the floor.

Mako looks at the tea in confusion but Bolin shrugs. "You're upset. It seemed appropriate."

The older brother can't help but smile at his brother's attempts. And the tea does take his mind off the situation at hand for however briefly.

"You know we'll make it work, right? We always make it work." Bolin says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, bro. I know."

* * *

**This was written for my Fancy Lady friend. Mostly because she said my writing was really good lately. So, I'm publishing this because of her. Thanks :) **

**To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed it. I would say expect more Korra stuff (because I adore the show) but I can't make any promises. I have started another one though, so that might make it up on here before long.**

**Dahlia**


End file.
